PaS sI SiMpLe
by astrakane
Summary: A CHANGE DE NOM . Lorsque James et Lily se rencontre, c'est le coup de foudre... La vie devient facile grâce à leur amour , qu'ils vivent en toute simplicité. Mais est-ce si simple ? ( ac J et L, impossible)
1. Default Chapter

L'amour n'est guère un long fleuve tranquille

Auteur : astrakane

Genre :romance

Rating : R.. Pas pour le début mais après, ça tournera au nc-17, je vous préviens !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.k Rowling

Résumé : l'histoire d'amour qui unit James et Lily, dans une version non- censurée

Note : j'ai arrangé pas mal de chose à ma sauce, surtout les petits détails, parce que primo : j'avais pas envie de chercher dans les livres, et secundo : pour mettre ma petite touche perso... donc, pas la peine de me sauter sur le poil pour me dire que tel détail est faux ...

Mon petit bla-bla : salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic R, g donc choisit de la consacrer à mon couple HP préféré : Lily et James ! Je n'ai encore aucune idée de la suite de l'histoire ni du nombre de chapitre ou de l'évolution des persos ...mon seul but est que vous ayez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire !

Chapitre 1 : par une douce soirée de juillet...

Dans la banlieue huppée de la ville huppée par excellence, Londres, une jeune fille huppée râlait intérieurement.

Pourquoi les adultes s'obstinent - ils à croire que deux ados vont bien s'entendre sous prétexte qu'ils ont presque le même âge et qu'ils ont partagés il y a dix siècles le même pot ? C'est cette grande énigme que Lily tentait vainement de résoudre tandis que sa luxueuse voiture se rapprochait inexorablement de la maison, pardon de la « demeure » - celons les termes de ses parents – des Potter.

Ses parents, Mark et Lisa Evans, avaient fait la connaissance de Hugh et Rebecca Potter lors d'une visite chez le pédiatre. Dès leur première rencontre, James avait soulevé sa jupe, profitant de son année de plus qui lui conférait alors une aura de mystère auprès de la petite rousse de deux ans.

Ils avaient partagé par la suite la même crèche pendant un an, jusqu'à ce que les Potter partent dans le Nord de l'Angleterre pendant cinq ans, puis à l'autre bout du monde, en Australie, en Californie et enfin à Hawaï (les Evans continuaient à recevoir des cartes postales des Potter) d'où ils étaient revenus environ un mois auparavant. Ils s'étaient alors empressés de recontacter les Evans. Depuis leur départ, Pétunia était née, au grand damn de sa sœur, celle- ci devenant avec les années belle et intelligente, et, grande première pour la famille, une très bonne élève de la prestigieuse école magique de Poudlard.

En entendant Pétunia, sa cadette de deux ans, s'émerveiller, Lily émergea de ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'elle compris pourquoi ses parents utilisaient le mot « demeure » pour la propriété qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les arbres. « Manoir » aurait été plus approprié ... La douceur de cette soirée du début de juillet avait permis à des serviteurs, sûrement très nombreux, de dresser la table sur une magnifique terrasse abritée par un péristyle recouvert d'une plante grimpante.

Malgré la beauté du lieu, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Elle dût s'y prendre à deux fois avant de mettre le doigt dessus : Une tente foncée était plantée sur la pelouse, à l'orée d'un bosquet.

Mark gara la voiture et la petite famille en descendit pour rejoindre la terrasse.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit une silhouette sortir de la tente pour se diriger en courant vers elle :

- mais c'est ma p'tite tigresse préférée !!!!!!

Un grand et beau jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice serra Lily contre sa poitrine, à presque l'écrabouiller, tout en la faisant tournoyer sous les regards surpris de ses parents et un peu envieux de sa petite sœur.

-Sirius ! ? ! Ch'uis trop contente de te voir !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! ??

-Ben, tu vois bien je campe ! Tu connais un meilleur endroit ?

-Là ; comme ça, non, je vois pas ...

Sentant le regard insistant de sa famille posée sur elle, Lily s'excusa et leur présenta Sirius comme son protecteur et ami à Poudlard. En effet il l'avait pris sous son aile alors qu'elle était en première année, et qu'elle était fréquemment embêtée par les Serpentards.. Il avait suffit qu'il s'interpose pour qu'elle ait la paix.

Sirius se montra charmant, serrant la main de M. Evans et embrassant affectueusement Mme Evans et Pétunia.

C'est à ce moment que les Potter sortirent de la maison.

M. Potter avait un physique très agréable avec ses cheveux blond cendré longs jusqu'au oreilles, estima Lily, coiffés en arrière, ses yeux noisette cerclés de lunettes et son corps qu'on pouvait deviner musclé. Il formait un beau couple avec sa femme qui attirait tout de suite la sympathie grâce à un visage doux encadré par de magnifiques cheveux bouclés d'un noir corbeau ; ses yeux bleu étaient pétillants. Elle leur fit un grand sourire tout en faisant claquer joyeusement des bises sur leurs joues.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Dieu, Lily, que tu es belle ! Et toi, Pétunia, c'est cela ? Comme tu es jolie ! Ne restez pas plantés là ! Asseyez – vous ! Sirius, peux- tu avoir la gentillesse d'aller chercher James dans sa tanière ? il n'a pas dû nous entendre avec sa musique...

-Tout de suite, m'dame ! répondit-il en effectuant un salut militaire

alors qu'il s'éloignait en courant, elle s'écria :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rebecca ! Je suis pas une vieille bonne femme !

de l'intérieur parvient une réponse guillerette :

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Vous trompez plus personne, depuis le temps ! Il serait temps de l'accepter !

-Attends de revenir par ici ! Tu va voir comment une vieille comme moi peut te botter les fesses !

Dans la maison, Sirius éclata de rire, comme toutes les personnes autour de la table... l'air faussement fâché, Rebecca se tourna vers ses invités :

-J'ai beau lui dire et lui répéter, cette tête de mule ne veut rien entendre ! Je compte sur vous pour lui montrer l'exemple ! pas de « madame » avec moi !

-et toi, Lily, tu te plais à Poudlard ?

-Oh, oui, M. Potter, il me tarde de faire mon entrée en quatrième année !

-Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de notre Jamesie ! il entre en cinquième année mais il risque d'être un peu perdu, les écoles australiennes et américaines ne sont pas autant huppée et luxurieuses...

-Papa ! J'ai plus deux ans !

James, indigné, se tenait sur le perron, un Sirius goguenard à ses côtés. Celui – ci lui glissa, tout en lui pinçant la joue, comme une vieille tante gâteuse :

-Jamesie, hein ? Que c'est choupi- trognon ! rooo mais il rougit ! Faut pas, mon mignon ! Fait donc un grooooos poutou à ta tatie chouchou !

Vexé comme un pou, James lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Ce n'est que lorsque le garçon eût finit de mettre une raclée à Sirius et qu'il s'assit en face de Lily, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres , que cette dernière se rendit compte à quel point il était mignon. Elle fondit instantanément pour ses yeux noisettes piquetés de vert, ses cheveux châtains bruns en bataille éclaircis par des mèches blondes à causes des années passée sous les tropiques, sa peau délicieusement caramélisée par le soleil, son corps musclé et son sourire – le même que sa mère - qui éclairait son visage...Son style de mauvais garçon n'était pas pour déplaire à Lily qui adora son baggy noir, son T-shirt rouge près du corps barré d'un « The Clash power !! ( they're the best ) » blanc , de ses colliers de surfeur et de ses bracelets en cuir noir à pointes.

Sirius, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant l'électricité qui passait entre ses deux là...

Lily jouait les indifférentes, faisant mine d' admirer le cadre, promenant autour d'elle son regard, qui, immanquablement, se posait sur le jeune Potter. Dès qu'il levait les yeux sur elle, la rousse se passionnait pour ses chaussures, les joues joliment rosies...

James, quant à lui, rouge comme une tomate, tirait sur le col de son T-shirt, déglutissant difficilement.

Un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, Sirius déclara :

-James, t'es sur que ça va ? Tu veux un éventail ? T'as l'air de mourir de chaud !

James balança un coup de pied bien sentit à son voisin, se promettant de lui faire payer.

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai chaud... si on allait faire un petit tour ?

Le garçon se tourna vers ses parents, les interrogeant du regard. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.

James, Lily et Sirius se levèrent donc. Ils choisirent de faire le tour de la propriété.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries, deux magnifiques golden retriever en surgirent, aboyant et remuant la queue à qui mieux -mieux , pour finalement se jeter sur les adolescents.

- Samba ! Leuk ! Calmez – vous !

James agrippa les colliers des chiens qui s'étaient ligués pour faire profiter Lily d'un lavage de la figure 100% naturel afin de les éloigner de la « pauvre » jeune fille qui riait aux éclats . Sirius ramassa une balle qui traînait là , l'agita sous le nez des deux golden et la lança au loin. Pendant ce temps, James, hypnotisé, bavait [ au sens figuré] sur les cuisses laiteuses et la petite culotte rose que révélait maintenant la robe noire à fine bretelle de la jeune fille encore secouée par le fou rire. James décida que les chiens auraient droit à une double ration de croquettes .

Le jeune Potter, se ressaisissant, aida Lily à se relever, le feu aux joues.

- kreum... si... si on allait voir les chevaux ? je dois leur donner à boire...

Ils pénétrèrent dans les écuries. Lily fut impressionnée par la propreté et la beauté du bâtiment. Tout y était à sa place et les chevaux vraiment magnifiques. James lui expliqua que l'équitation était une passion familiale et qu'ils montaient le plus souvent possible.

La jeune fille, rêveuse, caressait un cheval alezan. Elle soupira :

-j'adorerais me remettre à l'équitation... ma mère ne veut plus que j'en fasse depuis que je me suis cassée le poignet...

- J'ai une excellente idée, James ! S'exclama Sirius pourquoi Lily ne dormirait- elle pas ici ce soir ? Cela nous permettrait de faire une balade demain matin aux aurores , ce qui vaut vraiment le détour !

- Si tes parents sont d'accord, ce serait avec plaisir ! Par contre , tu n'auras pas tes affaires, il faudra que je t'en prête ... Ca te va ?

Lily, aux anges, s'empressa d'accepter la proposition. Ils décidèrent donc de finir de s'occuper des chevaux et d'aller ensuite demander la permission des parents.

James, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le seau qu'il était en train de remplir déborder ni n'entendit Sirius, seau d'eau glacée en main, s'approcher de lui par derrière , pour finalement le lui déverser avec un plaisir non dissimulé sur la tête.

- Aaaaaarrrggh !!! 'spèce de salaud ! Attends que je te chope !

Sirius , talonné par James, passa en trombe devant Lily médusée en s'exclamant innocemment :

-Mais ! Quelle mouche te pique ? C'était pour ton bien ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as chaud ! Je te rends service et voilà comment tu me remercie ! Quelle ingratitude !

-Je t'en ficherais, moi, de l'ingratitude !

Riant aux éclats, James se saisit du tuyau d'arrosage, ouvrit à fond le robinet et couru vers la graineterie où Sirius s'était engouffré. Il le trouva planqué derrière un ballot de foin. Il le trempa complètement, puis jeta derrière lui son arme et fondit sur son ami, le bourrant de coups et le chatouillant . Sirius, qui y était très sensible, demanda vite grâce :

-Arrête, je t'en supplie !

-Je t'en supplie qui ?

-Je t'en supplie mon petit Jamesie ! nooon, arrête ! D'accord ! Je t'en supplie maître suprême de l'univers !

-Mais qui me parle ?

- Le plus petit et insignifiant vermisseau de la création !

-Bon, bon... ça va , j'arrête !

-Merci, merci beaucoup ! Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Au fait, je viens d'avoir une idée du tonnerre ! Elle va vachement te plaire ! tu vois, on va...

Lily, ne se doutant pas que les garçons complotaient dans leur coin, jouait avec les chiens quand ceux-ci, inexplicablement, se carapatèrent, la queue entre les pattes.

-Ben? ! Samba! Leuk! Revenez!

Lily ne comprenait plus rien, quand elle entendit un craquement aussitôt suivit par un ricanement. Saisit d'un horrible pressentiment, elle se tourna lentement et ...

SPLAAAAAATCHHH !!!

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, James et Sirius s'étaient enfuit, la laissant trempée et tremblante de rage au milieu de la pelouse.

-Dedîôû !!! Ils vont me le payer !

Plus que déterminée, Lily s'accroupit, ramassa le seau abandonné là par les deux traîtres et le remplit de la boue formée par la petite flaque qui l'entourait. Complètement submergé par sa folie vengeresse, elle trempa même ses doigts dedans pour se faire des peintures guerrières.

Caché dans un arbre, James sentit une érection durcir son pénis lorsque Lily apparu, plus sexy que jamais, sa robe trempée moulant sa poitrine, laissant que peu de place à l'imagination quant à ses sous-vêtements, les cheveux mouillés, deux traits horizontaux sur les joues et un air farouche et déterminé sur le visage. Le surnom de « tigresse » prenait ici tout son sens pour James. Il se demanda, avec tout l'espoir qu'un adolescent pubère et lubrique pouvait y mettre, si elle montrait autant d'ardeur dans les autres types d'activité physique.

Les deux compères, en gigotant dans leur perchoir, firent tomber quelques pétales de fleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aguerri de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

Elle continua son chemin et tourna à l'angle du bâtiment. Elle attendit patiemment que les garçons de décident à descendre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en bas, elle chargea en poussant des cris de démentielle. Sirius et James n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'ils furent bombardés de boue.

Ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés, morts de rire, mais Lily ne les laissa tranquilles que lorsque qu'ils lui demandèrent pardon à genoux.

Elle s'adossa alors à un arbre, haletante.

-je crois que c'est bon, on est quittes maintenant

Soulagés, les deux adolescent s'assirent à coté d'elle, riant aux éclats.

Une fois de plus, James ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver en voyant Lily essoufflée et transpirante. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le tronc, laissant les images de la jeune fille, criant son nom, envahir son esprit. Il la vit étendue sur un lit, nue, lui adressant des œillades coquines ; sous la douche ; déguisée en infirmière ; penchée, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté ...

-James ! Ohé ! James, émerge !

IL ouvrit un œil, pestant intérieurement contre celui ou celle qui le dérangeait dans un moment si agréable et s'empressa d'ouvrir le second quand il se rendit compte que son fantasme devenait réalité. En effet, la rousse était penchée en avant, une main sur les genoux, agitant l'autre devant son visage en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Eh, James ! Grouille, tout le monde t'attend pour manger ! Ça fait dix minutes que ta mère nous appelle ! Sirius est déjà là- bas ! Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi ... allez, viens !

Elle lui tendit une main que James saisit avec plaisir. Elle était fraîche et douce. Lily n'émit pas d'objection quand le garçon garda sa main dans la sienne, elle partagea même le sourire niais qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du brun. Le cœur de James manqua un battement quand la rousse entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils ne parlèrent pas en se dirigeant vers la maison, regrettant tous les deux que le trajet soit si court.

-Aaaah ! Les voilà !

D'un même mouvement, ils se lâchèrent la main, se grattant la tête et regardant tous les deux le ciel, dans des directions opposées, l'air coupable, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Mon bon ,Jam' ! Quel cochon tu fais ! (1)

-Ah !ah !ah... très drôle p'pa !

-rooo tu n'as pas hérité de mon sens de l'humour légendaire, mon pauvre ! Allez, filez vous débarbouiller !

Lily suivit James à l'intérieur et éclata de rire devant la tête que tirait le jeune homme en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant.

-Remets –toi ! Un peu d'eau, tu frottes et ya plus rien !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle l'éclaboussa, puis parti en courant vers l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent sur la terrasse, un silence s'établit autour de la table.

-C'est bon, les enfants ! S'exclama M. Evans, Sirius nous a demandé notre avis, et c'est d'accord : Lily passera la nuit ici

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé ! Je pense que vous en aurez encore pour longtemps, parce que j'ai des dizaines d'idées à la minute !

J'ai déjà un idée assez précise du chapitre 2 qui ne sortira que quand vous m'aurez laissé au moins 5 rewiews !

(1) « mon bon Jam' ! Quel cochon tu fais ! » Une p'tite blagounette de mon cru ...essayez de trouver, je donnerais la réponse à la fin du deuxième chapitre. J'vous rassure c'est vraiment pas dur ! limite débile ! ( en fait c'est assez nul, comme blague, mas on se contente de ce qu'on a.. )


	2. camping

L'amour n'est guère un long fleuve tranquille

Auteur : astrakane

Genre :romance

Rating : R.. Pas pour le début mais après, ça tournera au nc-17, je vous préviens !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.k Rowling

Résumé : l'histoire d'amour qui unit James et Lily, dans une version non- censurée

Note : j'ai arrangé pas mal de chose à ma sauce, surtout les petits détails, parce que primo : j'avais pas envie de chercher dans les livres, et secundo : pour mettre ma petite touche perso... donc, pas la peine de me sauter sur le poil pour me dire que tel détail est faux ...

Ps : j'ai fait une petite modif' dans le premier chapitre, pour plus de cohérence.. Souvenez – vous, les Potter partaient un an après leur rencontre avec les Evans à l'autre bout du monde.. Et bien maintenant, ils sont partis pendant cinq ans dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, avant de partir pour l'Australie... vous comprendrez pk dans ce chapitre..

Mon petit bla-bla : voilà le deuxième chapitre !! Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que je le mettrais que lorsque j'aurais 5 rewiews.. Résultat, je me suis bien fait blouser, parce que dès le premier jour je les avais.. J'étais bien embêtée, étant donné que je l'avais pas encore écris.... Evidemment, je suis très contente d'avoir du succès, mais il a été trop rapide ! En plus quand j'ai voulu m'y mettre, j'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que je trouvais tt ce que g écris complètement nul... en plus, il faut que je tape tt à l'ordi, et ça met du temps ! donc voilà, désolée pour le retard...

Chapitre 2 : camping

Autour de la table, les conversations étaient animées, autant chez les adultes que chez les ados, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les parents déblatéraient sur la politique, tandis que les trois collégiens se disputaient.

- M'enfin, Sirius ne soit pas bête ! On a largement assez de chambres pour te loger !

- Pas question, James ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te squatter, déjà que je prends tous mes repas ici !

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as entièrement raison, nous sommes de pauvres gens dans la nécessité ! Ça se voit, non ? Et le pire c'est que, non content de tout le temps manger chez nous, tu mange trois fois par jour ! Tu nous ruine ! Dire que nous prenons un repas tous les deux jours !

Sirius lui lança un regard noir-laser-de-la-mort-qui-double-tue-après-t'avoir-torturé

- Aha ! Aha ! Ahahaha ! N'empêche, c 'est pas la peine d'insister !

Lily sourit, amusée par cet échange. Ainsi, il existait quelqu'un capable de s'opposer à Sirius plus de quinze secondes, la tête de mule la plus bornée qu'elle ait rencontré !

- Pff... Arrêtez un peu ! Sirius n'a pas tort...

A ces mots, James grimaça, vexé que ce ne soit pas à lui que Lily donne raison.

- Après tout, continua t'elle, le parc est magnifique ; c'est bête de ne pas en profiter ! On pourrait camper tous les trois ! Tu dois bien avoir une ou deux autres tentes, James !

- Ben. il faut que je regar...

- Mais bien sur que tu en as ! C'est une trop bonne idée, Lily ! On se fera notre propre camp ! James nous jouera de la guitare !

Agréablement surprise, Lily s'exclama :

- Tu joue de la guitare ? ! C'est génial !

- « jouer » est un bien grand mot... « gratouiller », plutôt...

- Oooh ! Fait pas ton modeste ! Je t'assure, Lily, il joue comme un dieu !

James rougit un peu et marmonna :

- Oui, bon, ça va ! ....C'est pas parce que c'est vrai qu'il faut en rajouter

Il changea de sujet :

- Alors, à votre avis, quelles sont les chances des Typhons de Birmingham face aux Canons de Chudley ?

- Je donne les Typhons gagnants... leur nouvel attrapeur est génial !

- Oui, peut être, mais leur gardien est nul !

- Nul ? ! Tu plaisante, j'espère !!!

S'ensuivit un long débat animé où les deux équipes furent comparées de fond en comble, de la résistance à l'air de leurs maillots jusqu'aux goûts musicaux des batteurs ... la conclusion en fut que l'opéra n'était écoutable qu'à très, très petite dose. Ah oui ! Et que, finalement, les deux équipes avaient autant de chances l'une que l'autre.

Le dîner était délicieux mais Lily ne fut pas mécontente quand il se termina. Lorsque Sirius, le plus lent à manger parce qu'il passait son temps à parler, eût avalé la dernière bouchée de son dernier dessert [ kess que vous croyez ?? Il a pas un appétit de moineau ! James n'était qu'à moitié sérieux quand il disait que Sirius les ruinait.. - ], elle bondit sur ses pieds :

- Bon, on y va ? ! on doit aller chercher les tentes, s'exclama t'elle en comptant sur ses doigts, les planter, me trouver un pyjama...

Lorsqu'elle fit une pause, pensive, calculant sur ses doigts les points qu'elle avait énumérés et se demandant lesquels elle avait oublié, les garçons éclatèrent de rire et l'entraînèrent dans la maison. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du maître des lieux, que la jeune fille découvrit avec plaisir. Située au dernier étage, elle était mansardée. Un beau parquet blanc recouvrait le sol. Les murs étaient vert pomme et recouverts de posters de groupes de rock - dont Nirvana et The Clash, qui s'étaient réunit avec leurs instruments dans une affiche représentant une espèce de garage, où ils semblaient s'apprêter à jouer ensemble- de quidditch de surf, et quelque uns de skate. Une magnifique guitare électrique bleue et blanche reposait contre une bibliothèque assez bien fournie. Un lit double extra moelleux recouvert d'une couette violette était acculé à un mur, dans un coin. Lily s'y affala, tandis que Sirius et James farfouillaient dans la penderie pour trouver tentes et sacs de couchage.

- Aaah ! Les voilà !

Sirius brandit triomphalement deux sacs de couchage et deux tentes pliées.

- Mon vieux, tu es trop fort ! Aussi efficace qu'un chien de chasse !

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

Lily, qui s'était levée, examina les toiles. L'une d'elle était assez miteuse, parsemée de petits trous.

Devant sa mine déconfite, James déclara :

- ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui prendrais la trouée, j'ai l'habitude de dormir dessous

Carrément outré, Sirius s'étrangla bruyamment. James se tourna vers lui, fit un regard noir, et demanda presque haineusement :

- T'es enrhumé, Black ? Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Il reprit un ton normal pour continuer :

- Après tout, je suis un gentleman ... les femmes et les invités d'abord !

Sirius s'étouffa encore plus bruyamment en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait campé avec James et qu'il s'était tapé la tente qui prend l'eau, pendant que l'autre dormait comme un bienheureux, au sec. [ Hé ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est embêté à se trimbaler sa tente... il connaît bien son pote, il avait prévu le coup ! ]

- Tu ferais mieux de soigner ce rhume, mon cher ami ou tu risque d'en _mourir_.

James se remit à fouiller dans son placard à la recherche de quelque chose de convenable pour Lily.Il choisit finalement un débardeur de sport bleu marine.

Il le lui tendit avec un grand sourire. La rousse le remercia et ils redescendirent dans le jardin.

La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée. Le ciel d'un beau violet leur permit de s'y retrouver facilement et de planter rapidement les tentes.

Lily entra dans la sienne tandis que Sirius était partit chercher des marshmallows ainsi que de quoi boire et que James s'occupait – soit disant- de chercher du petit bois en rôdant autour du camp, se demandant si son petit stratagème porterait ses fruits... en effet, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la tente de la jeune fille pour déposer la lampe tempête dont ils avaient chacun un exemplaire, il l'avait disposé de façon à ce que les moindres gestes de Lily soit observables en ombres chinoises...un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque le moment qu'il attendait tant survint enfin. il s'agenouilla au milieu du camp pour frotter deux pierres l'une contre l'autre dans le but d'allumer un feu, oubliant comme-par-hasard-exprès- la baguette au fond de sa poche et son appartenance au monde magique..., il se sentait de toutes façons près à renier famille, amis, enfants inexistants [ pour l'instant, comme chacun sait ] et à changer de nom, pour un sobriquet ridicule du genre « gloubi-boulga » ...

Comme quoi, les garçons sont contrôlés par leur entrejambe mais ils sont près à tout pour la satisfaire ... bref, je m'égare ! Revenons à notre obsédé préféré !

Agenouillé au centre de la clairière, prenant l'air concentré et absorbé par sa tâche, James pouvait reluquer à loisir le strip- tease (inconscient ?) Que lui offrait la rousse.

Le garçon se tortilla en sentant son érection frotter contre son boxer. Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon. .à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement, il entama un lent va-et-vient sur son membre durci, l'accélérant lorsque l'adolescente enleva sa robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements, que James arrivait parfaitement à imaginer, bien qu'il ne puisse pas réellement les voir.

Son poignet s'agita encore plus lorsqu'elle dégrafa son soutient-gorge, le rangeant méticuleusement, accordant à sa poitrine ronde un peu de liberté. Il se sentait au bord de l'orgasme, sa main montant et descendant frénétiquement. Lily enfila enfin le débardeur et l'ado, frustré, retira sa main. Il se saisit de son autre baguette magique, encore haletant, et alluma le feu juste à temps , car Lily surgit à ce moment là de sa tente, toute pimpante, ravie de sentir la mâle odeur de James sur le tee-shirt. Il sentait le sable chaud, le chocolat, l' odeur particulière de l'air des soirs d'été et un parfum d'homme, de l'après-rasage ou de l'eau de cologne.

Sirius revînt enfin, armé de brochettes de marshmallow et de nombreuses boissons, dont une certaine quantité de bieraubeur légèrement alcoolisée.

- Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à déguster ces délicieux chamallow grillés ! Je rêve d'en faire depuis que je suis gosse !!

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas tenter le diable ou tu risque de même pas avoir grillé le premier que j'aurais dévoré le paquet entier !

- Ah non, James ! Pas touche ! Je te connais, tu es capable de te rendre malade avec une orgie de sucre, et je te veux frais pour la balade avec la jolie demoiselle ici présente, alors contient tes instincts bestiaux pour les utiliser à d'autres fins.. Ça me fait penser, il faut que je te raconte cette histoire Lily !

- noon, Sirius !!Tu avais promis !

James sauta à califourchon sur son ami, pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche. Sirius lui mordît les doigts, ce qui les lui fît retirer précipitamment, puis il se débrouilla pour inverser les choses et écraser de tout son poids James

Il fit un grand sourire bien hypocrite à son ami

- J'avais croisé les doigts, mon chéri ! Et puis dans ma famille, tu jure ou tu te tais ! Les promesses ne valent rien !

- Allez, Sirius, raconte-moi ! Tu en as trop dit, maintenant ! Tu es obligé de tout me raconter !!

- Oui ma tigresse, j'y viens ! Bon, c'était pendant notre quatrième année, à Birmingham, dans le Nord, où nous nous étions rencontrés. J'étais en internat la semaine et je passais le week-end chez les Potter. On avait 7 ans. James en pinçait pour une fille qui s'appelait Lucy.. assez mignonne, d'ailleurs.. Bref, nous étions invités à sa fête d'anniversaire, où il y avait, évidemment, une tonne de bonbons... il faut que tu sache que lorsque Jamesie ingurgite une trop grande quantité de sucre, il devient carrément bizarre : il se met à raconter des conneries, il parle tout seul, il bégaye, il répète tout ce que tu dis, il entend des bourdonnements, bref, il a l'air complètement shooté, (1) et il saute partout avant de tomber comme une mouche et de se mettre à dormir en ronflant et en bavant.

Nous voilà arrivés devant chez elle, le jour tant attendu, pomponnés et tout excités... elle nous ouvre, nous fait la bise ( James était tout rouge, c'était trop marrant) et nous fait rentrer. On pose nos cadeaux sur une table et rejoignons les autres dans le jardin à l'arrière, où nous attends un magnifique buffet, avec pratiquement tous les produits Haribo et Cadbury's réunis

Tu aurais vu ça, Lily ! Ça donnait envie de tout manger !

Sirius fit une pichenette sur le nez de son ami

arrête de m'interrompre, c'est moi qui raconte ! et je te ferais dire que c'est ce que tu as fait ! c'était un vrai carnage !! donc voilà le mini James qui écarquille les yeux comme des soucoupes et commence à essayer de me semer, parce que sa mère m'avait demandé de le surveiller étroitement et de l'empêcher de manger du sucre, et moi, quand Hugh ou Rébecca me demandent quelque chose, je le fais au pied de la lettre, et donc, je ne lâchais pas d'une semelle... il a fait des tentatives assez pitoyables... il s'est planqué sous une table, espérant que je l'avais pas vu, ensuite, il a tenté de charger le buffet, en pensant que le temps que je réagisse, il aurait eu le temps de manger quelque chose et enfin, il a prétendu aller aux toilettes, espérant que je l'attendrais devant et que pendant que je poireauterais, il sortirais par la petite fenêtre au-dessus des W.C ( c'était au rez-de-chaussée) pour se gaver... seulement, il avait pas prévu qu'il y aurai du fer forgé pour le retenir. Alors quand il a vu ça, il a décidé qu'il était assez mince pour passer, les jambes en premier. Mais il n'avait pas encore son corps svelte de joueur de quidditch.

Sirius donna un coup dans les abdos de James. Celui-ci s'exclama :

- avoue que tu me l'envies, ce magnifique corps qui met toutes les filles à mes pieds !

ppffff tu parle, t'es tout flasque ! je disais donc :

Et il est resté coincé ! Comme je savais qu'il tenterait le coup, je l'attendais dans le jardin... j'ai faille me faire pipi dessus quand, en faisant le tour de la maison pour le trouver, je me suis retrouvé nez à fesse avec le postérieur de James ! il gigotait les jambes dans tous les sens en appelant sa mère.. en plus, un copain m'avait suivit, quand il a vu ça, il est allé chercher tout le monde, et tu sait comme les enfants peuvent être cruels.. ils ont donc décidé de coller une cible en papier sur le cul de James et de tirer avec un ballon.. n'empêche, qu'est ce qu'on a rigolé ! dès qu 'il recevait un ballon, il se mettait à vagir comme un bébé ! et plus il vagissait, plus ils lançaient le ballon fort...

ouais, après, j'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant une semaine !! tu sais, je t'en veux toujours pour ce coup là !

oui, oui, c'est ça, on sait tous que tu m'adore ! donc, finalement, les parents sont arrivés et on réussit à le décoincer en l'enduisant de beurre. Je te dit pas l'état dans lequel il était ! plein de morve, puant le beurre, et chialant de tout son soûl ... la risée de la fête, quoi ! alors moi, en bonne âme, je décide de le laisser prendre quelques bonbons, quand même, pour le réconforter un peu.. quand je lui ai donné ma permission, il s'est pris une assiette en carton, et a commencé à engloutir au moins deux bonbons de chaque sorte, et il y en avait facilement vingt différentes. Je l'avait perdu de vue, d'abord parce qu'il s'était planqué dans un buisson pour ensevelir sa honte sous une montagne de bonbons et deuxièmement, parce que les seules choses qui peuvent me distraire, déjà à cet âge là, à savoir des filles, de préférence en maillot de bain, m'avaient assailli... donc moi, tu pense, j'ai complètement oublié ce glouton.. bien mal m'en a pris !! il s'est enfilé la moitié du buffet, il est sortit de sa planque complètement stone, à ce demander s'il n'avait mangé que des bonbons ! il titubait, trébuchait, et quand je l'ai aperçut, je me suis précipité.. je lui demande : « James, ça va ? ! tu t'es encore goinfré, c'est ça ? !? » il regarde derrière lui et me dit que je me trompe et qu'il ne s'appelle pas James mais « capitaine flamme force rouge » et puis que d'abord, il ne parle pas aux monstres oranges ! alors tu parle, moi ça me laisse comme deux ronds de flan. Il en profite pour partir en courant vers les autres, en chantant à tue-tête le générique du dessin animé... ensuite, il s'est précipité sur une table, et il a montré son cul à tout le monde ! le père de Lucy la prit par la peau des fesses, c'est le cas de le dire, l'a secoué dans tous les sens en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait, et cet idiot répétait tout en bégayant.. le père croyait qu'il se foutait de lui ! ça donnait quelque chose comme : « c'est quoi ton problème, mon gars ? !? pourquoi tu gâche la fête de ma chérie, hein! ? ! » et James répétait avec une voix geignarde : « pou pou pou pourquoi tu gâche la féféféfé fête de ma ma ma chérie, hein ! ? » ni une, ni deux, on s'est fait virer, et James n'a plus été invité à une seule fête, et il a dû laisser définitivement tomber avec Lucy.. moi, par contre, elle a été une de mes première amoureuses...

tu as piqué la fiancée de ce pauvre Jamesie ? ! si t'était une fille, on dirait que t'es une garce !

tu sais Lily, il ma brisé le cœur...il est toujours en mille morceaux aujourd'hui...

il s'approcha de la jeune fille, les lèvres exagérément avancées, papillonnant des cils

j'ai besoin de ton aide pour enfin le recoller...

eurk ! autant d'habitude t'es mignon, autant là, t'a l'air d'un crapaud en chaleur !

James fit une moue, faussement vexé ( « elle me trouve mignon, yes !!! » ) et répliqua :

merci, ça fait plaisir ! tient, puisque c'est comme ça, je fait du boudin, na !

James lui tira la langue puis lui tourna le dos. Lily regarda Sirius en désignant le jeune Potter de la tête. ils se firent un clin d'œil et sautèrent en même temps sur leur ami, qui tomba à la renverse sous l'impact. ils se mirent à le chatouiller impitoyablement en chantant « tiens, voilà du boudin ! . James réussi, en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, à s'asseoir sur le torse de Sirius. Une fois en position de force, il lui immobilisa les poignets et arracha une poigné d'herbe.

mmmm.. regarde, Sirichou, de la bonne herbe ! allez, ouvre la bouche !

évidemment, celui-ci la ferma obstinément. James lui pinça alors le nez et Sirius fut bien obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, et, par la même occasion, déguster de l'herbe. tandis qu'il dégustait la pelouse, James en profita pour partir en courant.

Pouah! berk, berk! Lily, o'scouuuuuurr!! Viens m'aider ! Chope – le !!!

Lily était déjà loin, lancée à la poursuite de James, qui s'était enfoncé dans un bosquet. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers le sentier qu'elle distinguait dans la pénombre. Elle dépassa quelques arbres et suivi le sentier qui tournait presque à angle droit, quand une main l'attrapa fermement, tandis qu'une autre se plaquait sur sa bouche.

MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAWHA

(1) ceci n'est pas une de mes inventions, je l'ai emprunté à un personnage de la télé.. à vous de trouver qui !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Pathy 33 : « super ta fics! J'adore! »

mirci beaucoup ! Moi j'adore ta rewiew, lol  
»vite vite la suite!! «

a... désolée, elle ne fut pas rapide à venir, mais elle est là, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Pas taper, pas taper !!

« Pour la blague du père de James je pense que c parce qu'il é couvert de boue et que les cochons aussi, non?? »

et bien ... non !!! Désolée, ce n'est pas ça ! mon esprit est encore plus tordu que

Tu ne le pense ! « bizz »

gros bisouXXX à toi aussi !

Bee Orchid :

« Hé !! Mais c'est cool ! :) »

hihihi.. merci

« Par contre c'est sauvage de dire qu'on a pas la suite si y a pas 5 reviews, parce qu'on peut pas reviewer plusieurs fois le même chapitre !! :P »

sauvage ? Non ! Juste un tout petit peu sadique je c bien qu'on peut pas reviewer plusieurs fois... c'est l'intérêt de la chose !!

«Sinon, vivement la suite !! »

-- désolée, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment !!!

« Bizz »

bizz

« PS: pour le cochon, se serai pas un jeu de mot avec: Cochon (sale) et cochon (obsédé) !!  
Si c'est pas ça se sera pas la première fois que je me trompe !  
LOL »

j'ai le privilège de t'annoncer que tu viens de te tromper encore une fois dans ta vie.. tu as, toi aussi, sous estimé la torditude de mon esprit, lol

Yuki-chan :

La suite !

la voilà !

Selma :

selma Hayek ??? ah non, c'est sAlma.. Zut! , Tu me fais de faux espoir.. Tu es peut être Selma Blair ? Enfin, je suis prise d'un doute...Selma Blair existe ? je connais juste le nom, je vois pas qui c'est... c'est bon, tu peux le dire, je suis un peu folle sur les bords

« s'il te faut ke 5 review je veux bien t'en réécrire 4 en plus »

a non ! Ce serait de la triche si tu me mettais 4 autres fois la même, sauf si tu l'écris en 4 autres langues ! Mais tu peux m'en écrire 4 autres différentes, si tu veux !

« g hate de lire la suite !! »

ben tu vois bien qu'elle est là ! Je ne mets pas deux fois le même chapitre ! lol

« Bon courage! »

merci, miss ! Parce qu'il m'en a fallut!

Dinoushette :

« bien que dire sinon que c t super... »

je t'assure que c'est déjà vraiment sympa de prendre le temps d'écrire pour me le dire !  
« question si je te laisse 5 review ce soir pourrais avoir la suite demain... »

aa.. non, dsolée, quand tu ma laissée cette rewiew, je n'avais mm pas écris la première lettre du chapitre 2

« Que dire d'autre a part que j'approuve le tee shirt the clash power... »

toi aussi tu aime ce géniallissime groupe ?? Enfin quelqu'un qui ne répond pas « KI ?? » Kan je parle d'eux !!

« enfin bref continue ta fiction est très prometteuse »

merci j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

« enfin j'aime beaucoup la Lily tigresse... »

impossible de toute façon de ne pas aimer cette fille ! Quoique ! On devrait réussir, en ce forçant beaucoup, à un peu ne pas l'aimer : elle touche à mon James ! Non, en fait impossible ! Ils font un trop beau couple !

« slt a bientôt pour la suite »

Zoubi !

freedomfighter9 :

« J'aime bien le début »

merci !!

« mais il y a un truc qui me choque »

oh ! Je suis désolée ! Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ! Tu me pardonne ?

« Pourdlard est en Angleterre et tu parles de l'Amérique et de l'Australie. Peux m'expliquer je suis dans le cirage la. »

ben, c'est tout simple ! James n'est pas allé à Poudlard ! Il est allé dans les écoles magiques d'Amérique et d'Australie ! Puisqu'il y a Durmstrang en France, on est en droit de supposer qu'il y a d'autres écoles magiques aux Usa et en Australie !

« Sinon très bien écrit ton premier chapitre franchement »

merci, merci ¤ petite courbette¤

4rine:

« Super chapitre vivement la suite! »

merci !

Dark-Mione

« Salut  
nounou ! »

« nounou » ?? êe mmm... c'est mignon ! C'est pas un truc d'animaniac, ça ?

« J'adore  
ta fic ! »

merci !!

« Et Lily ac des peintures de guerres... un truc a pas manqué ! »

tu as totalement raison ! Rameute toutes tes copines ! Il ne faut pas qu'elles ratent ça ! Et puis dit-leur de mettre des rewiews !

« Kisouilles »

Big BisouXXX

Leais :

« Hello ! Je voulais te faire part de mon admiration ! »

merci bien ! C'est gentil d'en prendre la peine !! Ça me fait très plaisir !

« Cette histoire, ( et je n'ai pourtant qu'un chapitre ; ; ) est génial, »

re hihihi arrêteuh ! Tu exagèreuh !

« sisi, t'as un humour mordant, et le caractère que tu as donné aux héros est génial... »

rere hihihih je vais rougir..

« J'adore, vraiment, je te félicite, j'espère qu'on aura bientôt la suite, c'est excellent !  
J'attends vraiment de voir comment tout ça va évoluer, je suis très impatiente ! »

rerere ben voilà, c'est fait, je suis rouge --  
« Aller, bonne continuation, et au prochain chapitre !!Biz »

merci !

lilouthephoenix :

« Bon Jam=jambon ?? »

et bien.. Oui !! Le père de James est moderne, il parle le verlan !! Nous avons donc notre GRANDE GAGNANTE! Félicitations!! Aplause, please !

« g ate de lire la suite prcq ton premier chap ma bcp plu »

merci ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue !

Marie- lune :

« Salut!! »

bijour !

« Très bon ton chapitre »

merci !

« et ses bien trouvé pour la joke lol jam,cochon lol »

alors, là ji c pas ...tu pense à l'anglais, là ? parce que c Ham, le jambon , en anglais ( à la base, je pensais que ct Jam, et ça devait etre ça, ma blague, mé g regardé dans le dico et g changé )donc, en t'accordant le bénéfice du doute, je te donne la DEUXIEME place !

« ok fait pas attention je suis conplètement folle »

alors là, moi je dis : bienvenue au club !!!

« mais détail »

Hein?? ê - e euh.. g pas compris.. dsolée , faudra la refaire...

« touca j'ai hate au prochain chapitre de ta fic »

ben si tu lis ces lignes, c'est qure tu l'as déjà lu, donc...

« celui la étais trop bon »

merci !une rewiew, c'est pareil !

« Et tu as plus que 5 reviews loll je crois que t'avais pas besoin que je te le dise. »

- oh, hé, hein, bon ! ( comme disais la chanson)

« bizou »

poutouXXX

Remus lunard

euuuhh.. t le vrai lupin ?? O -- o cépasvré cpavré !quel honneur !!

« waho mla classe »

oouuééé... je sais, on me le dit souvent ...pas plus tard qu'hier, gt invitée à une fête chez Vanessa Paradis et Johnny Depp, et toutes les stars présentes m'on dit : « tu c Astrakane, tu as vraiment un super staïle ! un petit truc inimitable[ et Dieu sait qu'ils ont pourtant tous essayé, ac ou- de succès.... Hé ! qui croyez vous qui as u l'idée du dégradée de Jennifer Anniston ? c'est bibi !], que personne d'autre n'a ! » -

« je veu la suite et plus vite que ça non mais... »

CHEF,oui,CHEF !! les désirs de mes rewiewers sont (quasiment) des ordres !


	3. où tout commence

L'amour n'est guère un long fleuve tranquille

Auteur : astrakane

Genre :romance

Rating : R.. Pas pour le début mais après, ça tournera au nc-17, je vous préviens !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.k Rowling

Résumé : l'histoire d'amour qui unit James et Lily, dans une version non- censurée

Note : j'ai arrangé pas mal de chose à ma sauce, surtout les petits détails, parce que primo : j'avais pas envie de chercher dans les livres, et secundo : pour mettre ma petite touche persoâ donc, pas la peine de me sauter sur le poil pour me dire que tel détail est faux 

Ps : les phrases entrent (« ») expriment les pensée des persos..

Mon petit bla- bla : nous nous retrouvons donc pour le troisième chapitre je pensais qu'il serait moins long à venir, comme je me suis mise à l'écrire tout de suite après le n°2âmanque de pot, j'ai été atteinte d'un flemminguite aiguëâ. Bref, amusez-vous bien ! la rentrée en seconde est déjà passé , promis, je fais de mon mieux, mais j'ai pas mal de devoirs

Pour ce chapitre, un peu moins d'humour et plus d'amûûûûrrr

Rappel de la fin du chapitre 2 : Lily est lancée à la poursuite de James dans un bosquet, quand une main se plaque sur sa bouche

Chapitre 3 : où tout commence

Une respiration haletante contre son oreille. Un corps chaud collé au sien. Une odeur charnelle familière. Une belle main, assez fine, mais dont une force se dégage, plaqué sur sa bouche. Une main qu'elle verrait bien parcourir son corps. Lily resterait là encore longtemps, collée à James.

Soudain, au loin, un aboiement retentit. Il se rapproche de plus en plus, menaçant. C'est sûr, ce ne sont pas Samba et Leuk. Elle commence à se débattre, paniquée. Elle est certaine d'avoir aperçu un immense chien noir du coin de l'œil.

- Chuut, Lily, calme-toi ! Chuchota le brun à son oreille.

Elle gémit, les larmes aux yeux, se rendant tout à coup compte de l'air sinistre et menaçant de la forêt qui l'entoure. Elle a toujours été claustrophobe quand elle ne se sent pas à l'aise, et les arbres semblent se rapprocher pour les étouffer.

La bête avance vers eux, un grondement roulant dans sa gorge. On ne parvient pas à savoir sa position, tout juste à la sentir approcher.

Serrée contre lui, Lily sanglote, gémit, et il n'arrive plus à étouffer les sons avec sa main.

(« je sens qu'elle va pas apprécier » )

- je suis désolé, tu vas me détester après ça..

Il la tourne vers lui, retire sa main, et plante ses yeux noisette dans les siens, embués de larmes. Il saisit son visage à deux mains et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser éperdu. Rôôô ! Quel opportuniste !

Lily, surprise, a les yeux grands ouverts, et ne fait plus un bruit, pour le coup. Finalement, c'est pas si dur de transformer les tigresses en chatons ronronnants !

Elle finit tout de même par imiter James et ferme les yeux, se laissant emporter par leur étreinte. Elle glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille.

(« Tiens, non, en définitive. »)

Le garçon approfondit encore plus le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de la rousse. Elles s'entrelacent dans un ballet effréné .

L'animal est déjà bien loin.

Ils se détachent enfin, à contre cœur, un peu essoufflés, pour reprendre leur respiration.

James, les paupières crispées, attends sa baffe. Quelques secondes s 'écoulent sans que rien ne se passe. Il ouvre un œil, surprit, puis deux, quand il voit les yeux de Lily briller de malice, et d'autre chose qu'il est sûr de n'avoir jamais vu dans le regard d'une de ses ex. il n'arrive pas à lui donner un nom

Un sourire étire les lèvres rosies de la jeune fille.

- Recommence !

- Pardon ? !?

- recommence ! Embrasse-moi encore !

Autant dire que Potter ne se fait pas prier ! Il colle Lily à lui, et l'embrasse avec beaucoup de tendresse cette fois - ci. Il lui caresse les cheveux, jouant avec une mèche qui dépasse du chignon de la jeune fille. Ils finissent tout de même par se séparer.

- Sirius va s'inquiéter .. retournons au camp.

- Bah ! Ne te fait pas de mourrons, c'est un grand garçon ! Il va se débrouiller sans nous ! on a encore un peu de temps ..

à ces mots, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres

- il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses..

elle approcha sa bouche de celle de James, l'effleurant presque

- Même quand elles sont très bonnes !

Elle lui vola un petit bécot, lui saisit la main et l'entraîna en courant vers la lisière de la forêt. James se met à siffler à tue-tête « yellow lemon tree », un peu trop fort au goût de Lily.

Quand ils arrivent au camp, Sirius est là. La jeune fille remarque qu'il s'est changé pour un pantalon beaucoup plus large et qu'il a enfilé une casquette. Il est tout pâle et a la respiration saccadée et sifflante.

- Sirius, tu te sens bien ? !

- Ne t'en fait pas .. Lily. Ce n'est .. ce n'est rien ! Ça va très vite passer. Une petite crise d'asthme .. ça m'arrive .. de temps en temps quand je fais beaucoup trop d'effort .. physique .. ou magique, ou .. les deux en même temps..

- Je vais te servir à boire !

Et parce qu'elle se retourna pour prendre une bouteille et un verre, elle ne vit pas Sirius faire un rond en rassemblant son pouce et son index, accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice à l'intention de son ami, qui lui répondit par un sourire à la banane ; pas plus qu'elle ne vit la drôle de bosse remuante au bas du dos de Black, et la casquette du garçon gigoter

- J'espère que tu lui as mis la raclée de sa vie, à ce saligaud !

- mmmhh. .on peut dire ça, oui..

- D'ailleurs, tu m'en remets une quand tu veux !

- A ce point , James ? Dans ce cas, y aurais-je droit, tigresse ?

- Cours toujours !! s'écrièrent Lily et James en cœur

Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin, puis changea de sujet :

- Savais -tu, Lily , que nous avons un groupe de rock ? James est à la guitare, Remus est à la batterie, Peter au clavier, et moi je suis à la basse (1)

- ouah, c'est génial ! Et comment s'appelle t'il ?

- on est pas encore trop sûrs.. on va voir ! Peut être serons -nous plus inspirés à Poudlard !

Ils continuèrent à parler encore longtemps, jusqu'à une heure assez avancée, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur collège. Ainsi, Lily eut la surprise d'apprendre que James avait déjà été réparti à Gryffondor lorsqu'il était allé en personne s'inscrire à la célèbre école de magie et qu'il avait aussi été nommé Préfet sous la recommandation d'un de ses anciens professeurs qui espérait que les responsabilités l'assagiraient .Elle proposa qu'ils effectuent leurs rondes ensemble , puisqu'elle était la préfète de sa maison, Serdaigle. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'en suis sûre, l'esprit lubrique de James imagina déjà les possibilités qui s'offraient pour passer le temps à deux personnes dans des couloirs sombres et vides ..non, ce n'est pas des parties de cache- cache ! èé voyons, faites un petit effort ! Un garçon .. une fille.. personne d'autresâ des coins et des recoins sombres.. faut vous faire un dessin ???

Bref, Potter accepta, bien évidemment .

Ils finirent tout de même par aller se coucher, chacun dans sa tente . James se tourna et se retourna dans son sac de couchage, nullement calmé par les respirations paisibles de ses voisins. Lily hantait ses pensées .

Il s'était assoupis depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand il crut entendre son nom, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur . Il se figea, aux aguets . Il ne rêvait pas, Lily prononçait son nom entre deux grognements. Ne parvenant pas à comprendre ses paroles, le jeune homme s'extirpa à quatre pattes de sa tente et alla ouvrir celle de la rousse. Celle-ci criait « James, attention !! » En gesticulant dans tous les sens.

L'adolescent pénétra dans la tente, psalmodiant « Lily, Lily » tendrement. , Pour calmer cette dernière. Loin de se calmer , elle se mit à sangloter, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles dont seul le mot « mourir » se détachait..

Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis la secoua doucement , lui répétant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, encore embués par le sommeil et les larmes.

- tu étais assassiné sous mes yeux, puis c'était mon tour de mourir .

- chuut , c'est finit ! Rendort - toi .

James fit mine de se lever .

- s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule .. tu veux bien me laisser dormir avec toi dans ta tente ?

- bien sûr, petite tigresse .. prends ton sac, je vais te porter.

A moitié rendormie, Lily grimpa sur le dos de James, tenant son sac comme un doudou .

Il ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir quand la poitrine de la jeune fille effleura puis se pressa contre son dos si on était dans un manga, ça ferait « chûû »

Il n'avait pas finit de la hisser sur son dos qu'elle était profondément endormie. En passant ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille pour la soulever, il en profita pour caresser la peau douce de ses cuisses et sa petite culotte en dentelle , qui était, en faîte , il prit plaisir à le découvrir, un string.

Il la déposa à regret dans sa tente.

Il la contempla alors qu'elle s'était totalement laissée aller dans les bras de Morphée, en position fœtale , face à lui.

Elle avait la chair de poule. Il remonta la couverture sur ses cuisses, puis suspendit son geste, frappé par une question.

Il suivit du bout des doigts la piste tracée par les taches de rousseurs sur les cuisses laiteuses de la fille , menant à l'élastique de la culotte .

Il joua avec l'élastique, hésitant. Non, décidément, il _fallait _ qu'il sache. Quelques centimètres le séparaient de la solution de l'énigme.

Il baissa plus que nécessaire le sous-vêtement , mais bon, on se refait pas, et découvrit la réponse. Sans plus de cérémonie, il remit la culotte en place .

Il se retourna, s'enroula dans son sac, le sourire au lèvre , et s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

(« elle est vraiment rousse .. »)

Le lendemain matin, Lily ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle était pelotonnée dans les bras de James. Elle décida d'en profiter encore un peu et se rendormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Juste à côté, un grand brun se réveilla avec une pêche d'enfer, parfaitement d'attaque pour une bonne balade à cheval. Il décida de faire partager son enthousiasme à ses amis. Il sortit de sa tente , bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celle de Potter. Il fit lentement descendre la glissière, préparant ses cordes vocales à l'effort qu'il allait leur faire subir. Il suspendit son geste quand il vit le couple enlacé : James était couché sur le dos, un bras enserrant les épaules de la jeune fille collée de profil à son flanc, un bras sur son ventre.

(" Et ben! Il perd pas son temps, celui-ci! Il faut qu'il arrête de me fréquenter, je déteins sur lui !

Quoique , il n'ait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.. et elle non plus, d'ailleurs! Sont-y pas choupi-trognon ?

Je suis vraiment un génie! Et machiavélique, en plus ! Ce que je peux m'aimer.. en toute modestie, évidemment..

il a de la chance de me connaître, parce que sinon, j'aurais bien fait de la rouquine mon quatre- heure.. allez, je leur laisse encore 20 minutes... ")

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Sirius commença à s'activer et à préparer le petit déjeuner. Avec sa délicatesse et son habileté naturelle, bien qu'il fasse beaucoup d'efforts, il fit tomber plusieurs fois avec fracas les casseroles, cassa un pot de confiture ( qu'il répara tout de suite grâce à quelques "reparo», d'abord discrets, puis de plus en plus exaspérés et bruyants au fur et à mesure des essais infructueux (" comment se fait-il que j'arrive à me transformer en chien mais pas à recoller un minuscule pot de confiture ???") ) , crama les toasts, fit déborder le lait.. bref, un succulent petit déjeuner...

Evidemment, ce tintouin ne manqua pas de réveiller James, qui fut agréablement surpris par leur position. Il caressa du bout des doigts le bras de la rousse. Elle frémit et poussa un petit gémissement frustré.

- allez, Princesse, il est l'heure!!

- mmaiiseuuh! encore un peu..

- tat. Ttt.ttt ! Ya pas de "maiseuuuh" nos fidèles déstriers vont s'impatienter à force de nous attendre!

- qu'est ce que j'y gagne, moi, à me lever ?

- un grooooos bisous ..

Lily fit un sourire, ravie

-..et un déééélicieux " breakfast" amoureusement préparé par notre bon ami Sirius!

la jeune fille fit une moue dubitative, un sourcil levé, pas convaincue pour deux sous

- je me demande toujours comment ce gros nounours maladroit peut être la terreur des Serpentards..

- encore un mystère de la nature .. je parlais donc d'un grooos bisous...

- kreum, kreum! Si je dérange, vous le dites , les tourtereaux !

- tu dérange! Du balai!!

Lily éclata de rire

- ahh.. c'est du beau, l'amitié masculine!! allez, viens, on va déjeuner, Jamesounet ..

Les sus-nommé fit un sourire béat ( et, disons -le, assez bête ) et s'exécuta

-eeehhh! Mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi toi tu me tapes quand je t'appelle Jamesie, alors que tu lui dis rien ????

Le jeune Potter envoya une torgnole derrière la tête à son ami .

- ne re prononce pas ce nom !! Ya que mon papounet et ma môman qui on le droit de l'utiliser ! Et quand tu lui ressembleras et que tu te seras refait faire la poitrine, on en reparlera, ok ?!

Sirius grommela quelques choses d'où les mots " injustices de ce bas monde", discrimination sexuelle" , " la belle loyauté des amis" et "un joli cul dans les parages" se détachèrent .

Devant le désastre engendré par Sirius, ils finirent par se rabattre sur les placards de la cuisine , où ils se goinfrèrent de biscuits.

Ils montèrent se changer ( chacun dans une pièce différente, bien évidemment) pour enfiler des vêtements plus seyants à l'équitation et se dirigèrent joyeusement vers l'écurie.

Ils sellèrent leurs chevaux en plaisantant, puis enfourchèrent leurs montures.

Lily montait une petite jument noire, Toosie, James un cheval alezan, Cidin, et Sirius un palomino , Noze beige avec la crinière et la queue blanche, pour les ignares ;p lol

La jeune fille fut ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ses leçons, et pris vite plaisir à ce balader dans le magnifique parc.

- un petit galop ?

- c'est parti ! Le dernier arrivé range le camp !

- héé, mais c'est pas juste, James, j'ai fait un faux départ ! En plus Noze est un gros feignant !

loin devant, James cria :

- c'est pas de ma faute ; t'as qu'à pas être dans la lune, Sirius !! (2) et puis Noze est génial, c'est toi qui es nul !

- attend tu va voir qui c'est, le nul !

Evidemment, ce fut Padfoot qui perdu et dû donc tout ranger.

Il passèrent ensuite la journée à se baigner et à plaisanter.

Vers 18 heures, Mark vînt chercher sa fille, qu'il eut le plaisir de retrouver d'excellente humeur. Tandis qu'il discutait avec Hugh, Lily alla dire au revoir à James et Sirius. Elle fit la bise à Black et embrassa tendrement Cornedrue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui fit un grand sourire et tripota une de ses mèches folles .

- tu m'appelle ?

- ouiiii

- promis ?

la rousse leva les yeux au ciel

- promis !

- on se fera une toile

- Lily , tu viens ?!

- oui, p'pa, j'arrive !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds ( James la dépassait d'une bonne tête) et lui fit un bisou sur la joue .

- salut les garçons ! Faites pas trop de bêtises !

- nous , des bêtises ?! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Nous sommes sages comme des images !

Lily grimpa da la voiture de son père. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du manoir, il lui demanda :

- alors, tu t'es bien amusée ?

- oui !Comme une folle !

- et tu t'es bien entendue avec James ?

La rousse rougit un peu, ce qui n'échappa pas à son père

- oui, il est très sympathique !

- je trouve aussi. C'est tant mieux que vous vous appréciez

(« Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Je pari qu'ils se sont déjà embrassé !

Mm.. En fait, je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, ce garçon.. j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était pas franc du collierâ il a pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ou je lui casse la tête ! Quoique, si j'essaie, y'aurais plus de chance pour que ce soit lui qui me la casse, vu son gabarit.. Oh ! Non, en fait il faut que je la lui _ fasse _ casser.. ah, mon bon vieux Mark, ça c'est une idée ! Hé, t'es pas si rouillé, finalement !

J'espère qu 'elle ne sait pas comment on fait les bébés ! Tu parles, on peut toujours rêver ! Elle doit plus en savoir que moi !

Pffâ c'que ça grandit vite, ces bêtes là ! C'est plus ma petite princesse, c'est ma grande princesse !

Mon dieu, voilà que je radote maintenant !

Elle aura bientôt plus besoin de son vieux pôpa..c'est plus moi, son « amoureux » et « futur mari »â Ah, c'était le bon temps

Merde ! Voilà que je me mets à parler comme ma mère ! Je suis sur la touche, désormais, c'est sûr ! !

je parie qu'elle se demande déjà à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants et s'il ferait un bon père.. » )

( « Je me demande s'il serait un bon père.. et à quoi ressembleraient nos enfants ? Roux avec les yeux chocolat ou bruns avec les yeux verts ? Mm , bonne question !

Il leur apprendrait à jouer de la guitare et d'autres instruments, comme ça, on pourra faire un groupe de rock ! ooouuua, trop génial , comme idée !

On devra en faire trois minimum , pour que Sirius, Remus et Peter soit tous les trois parrains.. les enfants les appelleraient « tonton » ..Oh, c'est trop mignon !

Voyons.. les prénoms que j'aime bien..mm.. David, Loïc, Gabriel, Luke .. Nino, Lucy, Eléonore, ..Céline, Ludovic, Raphaël, et même Raphaëlle, Stéphane.. »)

- je pourrais aller au ciné, demain ?

- bien sur, ma chérie !

- merciii papounet d'amouuur

Mark soupira :

- OK, je te la paît , la place..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_un mois plus tard , 1er septembre 1960 , gare de King's cross_

Lil' !!!!!!!

Luce' !!! Oh je suis trop contente de te voir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$¤¤

(1) voir le très beau dessin de Yumégariâ - http:yumegari.free.fr/art/fanart/pages/maraudeurslegroupe.htm profitez en pour faire un tour sur son magnifique site ! http:yumegari.free.fr/yumegari.html

(2) fufufufufuâ je suis une génie de la marritude ! trouvez mon bon jeu de mots ! c'est ( encore) très bête !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

réponses aux Rewiews ! ( je teint à préciser que j'ai la joie de comtep maintenant DEUX pages de rewiews !!!

lilouthephoenix :

« voila une tite review de la grande gagnante de ton 1er chapitre lol »

ouais, ben chuis déçue, t'as même essayé de garder ton titre ! t'as pas participé au concours !! ch'uis triste !!! par ailleurs, merci pour la rewiew !

« gsper lire la suite biento prcq j'm bcp ta fic »

et moi gsper bientôt une autre rewiew parce que je les aimes bcp !

Lily Evans 34 :

« mdr, j'irais presque te demander ou tu trouve toute c'est idée, c'est vraiment cool »

normalement, je révèle pas mes secrets, mais bonâ la vérité, c'est qu'elles me viennent de mon esprit tristement torduâ.

Jenny :

« Ce chapitre est excellent lol. »

merci !! ¤ courbette, courbette. Aïe mon dos !¤

« J'étais mdr en lisant l'anecdote »

oui, moi aussiâ lol. Enfin en l'écrivant , quoi, enfin, je mle comprends ! ¤grillée¤ et merde ! c'est bon, j'avoue, c'est mon cousin de 5 ans qui écris cette fic et je la lui piqueâ j'ai été percée à jour, mais je regrette pas de l'avoir faitâ mwahahahaha !! ¤ regard de chtarbée¤

« , vivement la suite bisous »

voilà, tout est làâ bisouXXX

dithvolie :

« la suite! la suite! la suite! »

tu serais pas supporter de foot, toi ?

« c trop bien trop marrant LA SUITE! »

merci, LA VOILA !

« c une super idée de fic, j'adore de trop!! »

re- merci ! j'aime de trop les rewiew !

kritari :

« wouaw c'est méga super génial et trop drôle lol, mets la suite stp lol kissou! »

super méga génial merci ! et voilà, elle est là

loutre :

« Écris le suite au plus maudit ! »

ê-e mmm vouiii ¤ peur¤ ¤ pas taper¤

milico :

« la suite ! j'aime bcp bcp ta fic j'adore meme ! »

merci,merci, merciiiii

« bisous milico »

kisouilles

« qui retourne a ses cours de psy »

bon courage !

« (pitié achevé le prof !) »

parfois, c'est la meilleure solution pour abréger NOS souffrances

dinoushette :

« kikoo toujours aussi bien ta fiction! »

mezrci !!

« pour les clash je connais depuis toujours... mais pour moi c pareil quand je parle des clash on me dit KI? »

pfff ya plus de jeunesse, vraiment ! rater un tel truc ! sinon, tu connais Rooney, un groupe américain ( pas – encore - connu ici) qui est troptroptrop bien !! je te les conseille vraiment ! en plus yen a deux qui sont pas mal, ce qui ne gâche rien

« enfin sinon si je parlais de la fiction »

t'inquiète, je mégare souvent aussiâ.

« ... toujours aussi bien... »

mirci

« James ado aux hormones bouillonantes... »

fufufufu

« enfin sinon voila pour le shootage au sucre pas moyen de me souvenir mais pourtant je sais.. »

bon, comme t'es la seule à avoir essayé de trouver, je te décerne la médaille ! félicitations !

« enfin voila la suite! »

elle est là !

Dark-mione :

« Salut nounou ! »

kikou nanny ! ( dsolée, je pouvais pas m'en empecher ! )

« Totalement raison pour les animaniac ! »

bien que je soit un pur génie, en fait, j'ai pas vraiment devinéâ j'ai juste vu que tu en avait aussi parlé avec un autre auteur de fic et j'ai fait le rapport 

« J'adore ta fic ! »

merci !

« James est le pire obsédé que j'ai jamais vu ! lol quel Jam ! »

nooon, je crois qu'il y a pire ! wolverine, par exemple est pas mal placéâ.ou titeufâ ou le héros de love hina ( g oublié son nom)

« Kisouilles »

bisoux pleins de bave baveuse !

Leais :

« Pourquoi rougir alors que c'est mérité ? »

parce que ça fait vachement plaisir , pardis !

« Ce chapitre est... comme le premier, excllent »

merci, tout comme ta rewiew

« Je me marre toujours autant »

tant que je me marrerais en l'écrivant, ça devrait continuer comme ça

« , et j'attend vite ta suite »

comme je l'ai dit plus haut, comme c'est mon petit cousin de 5 ans qui écrit réellement cette fic, et bien, c'est un peu long, vu qu'il faut que je déchiffre ses hiéroglyphes , puis que je les traduise, et enfin que je les retapes sur l'ordi

« Bababa »

au rhum !! fufufufuâ. J'suis déchaîné, aujourd'hui ! ¤ épaté par son génie humouristique¤

« J'adore ! T'es géniale »

¤tête qui enfle ¤ merci ! et voilà ! je peux plus passer les portes, maintenant ! c'est malin !

« La remarque du cochon... facile celle-là mais on t'en veux pas, elle est bien placé »

ça me rassure, j'avais peur que vous me lapidiez

« Aller ! »

les bleus ! ( même s'ils craignent un peu, maintenant.. )

« Continue , et je te dis au prochain chapitre ! »

et me voilà, fidèle au poste !  
« Bisous »

zoubiXXX

poisson rouge :

tiens ! sait tu qu'il paraît que j'aurais été un poisson rouge dépressif dans une vie antérieure ? ça nous fait au moins un point commun ! ça va, ça va, je me tait

« Ta fic est vraiment géniale et très agréble à lire »

merci bien !

« Vivement la suite. D'ailleurs c'est pas juste puisque tu as dit qu'il te faut 5 reviews pour mettre le chap suivant et là tu en as déjà 23 donc logiquement on devrai avoir 4 chap! »

ouiiii, ça va je sais !!!! ¤ éclate en sanglots¤ ¤ se reprend ¤ ¤ regard malfoyen¤ tu apprendra mon ( ma ?) cher(e) que la vie est injuste !

« y'a quand même un petit détail qui me gêne dans tes RAR: tu dis que Durmstrang est en france alors que c'est en Allemagne »

oouuups !! ("i did it again", pour citer une grde philosphe de notre époque) désolée, j'ai pas fait trop gaffe

« Mais c'est pas bien grave: je veux quand même la suite très très vite! »

tu as raison ! il ne faut pas laisser les petits détails nous gâcher la vie !

Death gotika :

« auteur OUI auteur vénéré »

minus : « dit , Cortex, kess kon va faire, ce soir ?? » Cortex : comme tous les soirs, mon cher minus : tenter de conquérir le monde ! » m. : oooo et comment on va faire, aujourd'hui ?? C : g un plan génial ! on va diffuser un fictions sur Internet , et rendre les lecteurs totalement dépendants, pour qu'ils nous vénèrentâ regarde, ça marche déjà, on en tient un ! plus que 5 milliard 999 millions 999 999 !

« poste très vite la suite de ta fic qui est super génial »

poste vite une super géniale rewiew, et , promis, je me dépèche pour le chapitre suivant !

« bisous »

bisouXX

« une lectrice impaciente death goti K »

une auteure impatiente de recevoir ses rewiews

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

bon, pour le concours, je dois dire que c été déçue ! vous avez même pas cherché ! bouhou ! dukou, par forfait, c'est dinoushette qui gagne !

la réponse était pourtant simple ! je me suis inspirée de Ross, dans Friends, saison 9 !!! halala

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

des rewiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsss !!!!!!!!!!!! on les veux, on les voit !


	4. ANNONCE de l'auteur

sort de sa planque : héhé ! bonjour ! pas taper, pas taper

foule en colère : tape, tape

drapeau blanc

une petite annonce pour vous dire ( si tu es blonde à forte poitrine... lol ) que je suis vraiment désolée, parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas updater... désolée, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 4 il y a un bon bout de temps mais je me suis arrêtée parce que je savais pas quoi en faire, ni comment le finir, et puis après, je l'ai un peu oublié...en plus , je n'avais ni le temps ni la motivation pour m'y remettre.. les auteurs de fics me comprendront, je pense : difficile de se remettre à écrire quand on s'est arrêté...

j'essaie de la reprendre, promis, mais je pense pas que le chapitre 4 sortira de sitôt...

je vous fais d'énormes bisouXXX, et encore désolée...


End file.
